Trevor and the Pokeball Factory
by Litwick777
Summary: It had been years since the Pokeball Factory had been opened to anyone. When Trevor sends out eight golden tickets, everyone is looking for them to get a chance to go inside. Discontinued :(
1. Third Ticket Found!

Trevor was watching the news on his television because the third ticket has supposedly been found. "Along with Gavin and Shane, now a third ticket winner has been discovered here in Unova! Her name is miss Kana Shio and she's twelve years old!" a news reporter said.

The tv switched to a view of a young girl with a green silk dress, long black hair, and fancy red slippers. She was waving her golden ticket at the camera happily as she chewed on her gum. She was in a room with her parents that had all kinds of different Poffins. Her parents were smiling at the camera as their daughter jumped up and down with joy.

The news reporter walked over to Kana to ask her a few questions. "So Kana, how did you find the third Golden Ticket?" the news reporter asked, "Well, my friend Violet said she knew a thing or two about golden tickets and told me a secret to finding them. Then what do you know, I have my ticket and it's all mine!" Kana boasted happily as she continued to wave the ticket and chew her gum.

"What's the secret Kana?" the reporter asked. Kana shook her head when the reporter asked this and gave her reply, "I'm not allowed to say. Violet said if I do, I'll become an Oran Berry" Kana said nervously. The reporter seemed confused and asked again, "What's the secret?" he asked again, angering Kana.

Kana stomped on his foot and yelled at him, "Didn't I tell ya that I can't say? Just shut up already!" Kana yelled as she squished the reporter's foot. He jumped up in pain and rubbed his foot. "Geez kid, don't need to that..." the reporter mumbled. As he rubbed his foot, an old man walked up to Kana and whispered some stuff to her, followed by Kana nodding her head.

The news cast for that news story ended, much to Trevor's dissapointment. He was hoping more kids would have found them already. "Oh well, more should be on the way. Tierno was supposed to help me with this. He's probably off dancing again" Trevor said to himself.

 **That's right! There are still 5 more spots still open! Feel free to submit with the app in the previous chapter. Happy sending!**


	2. Sixth Ticket Found!

The news came back on again, this time featuring a female backpacker as the news reporter. "Hi! I'm Sarah, and the sixth Golden Ticket was discovered this evening in Oreburgh City! Adding to the list of Gavin, Shane, Kana, Shawn, and Anita, we now have our sixth winner, Tori Pastel!" Sarah announced as the camera shifted to a view of a young girl watching a tv show about Patrat.

"So Tori, are you happy to find the Golden Ticket?" Sarah asked Tori, "Won't you shut up! I'm busy right now, the reruns take forever to come on!" Tori whined. "Are you happy about the Ticket though?" Sarah asked again. Tori groaned in annoyance as she turned to Sarah. "Listen, I don't give a f*** about your stupid newscast. I didn't even want the ticket!" Tori yelled.

Sarah was shocked a little bit by the answer and asked another question. "How did you get the ticket then?" Sarah asked. Tori turned the volume on her TV up and acted like she didn't hear Sarah. "Wha? I can't hear you!" Tori laughed as she kept watching.

Sarah spoke up louder at Tori so she could be heard. "HOW DID YOU FIND THE TICKET!" Sarah shouted. Tori rolled her eyes and gave her answer. "I was getting a Great Ball at the Pokemart to go catch a cute little Pikachu, but instead when I opened it, I got this stupid f***ing ticket!" Tori shouted angrily.

"This kid's a brat" Sarah muttered to herself as she stood up. "What was that? You said something about me didn't you!" Tori yelled. Tori stood up out of her blanket and walked towards Sarah. Sarah saw how rich Tori's family was based on Tori's appearance.

Tori was wearing a purple dress lined with silver jewels. Her shoes were fancy red heels and she had a huge sapphire necklace. "You interrupt my TV, I interrupt your life" Tori said. Sarah backed away and ran off. "That's right, no one gets between me and my sweet little Patrat show!" Tori said happily as she sat down and continued watching her TV.

Sarah ran out of the house to go finish her broadcast. "Geez that kid is a pain!" she panted. "Anyway, with two more tickets still out there, the search continues for the Golden Tickets! Tune in next time! Buh bye!" Sarah waved goodbye as the camera shut off.

 **That's another three tickets found! Two spots left! The apps are still open! Happy sending!**


	3. Chapter 1

The eight kids had gathered around the gates leading to the Pokeball factory. Everyone was excited, yet annoyed by Kana's gum chewing. "Will you please knock it off!" Dennis shouted at Kana. Yvette turned to face Kana as well, "I agree! You sound like a cow!" Yvette complained as well. Kana stopped chewing the the gum, much to everyone's relief.

Dennis Qwerty was a computer nerd. He liked to program stuff all the time. He was wearing a t-shirt that read, "I programmed you!". He also wore a pair of brown shorts. He had on black tennis shoes and he had his massive glasses to help him read. You could tell he was a nerd by looking at him.

Yvette Jade was a prideful girl, she just got bothered easily. She had on a leopard patterned skirt and a leopard patterned cloth that covered her breasts. She was bare footed and wore no underwear either. She was a wild child definitely. Yvette loved to frolick around the forest, nature was her favorite place to be.

Then there was Anita, she was shy and reserved, and had a little bit of trouble processing things well. She brought her shiny Heatmor with her she got as a gift. Anita had on a red t-shirt with Reshiram on it, she also had dark blues capris and a pair of flip-flops.

Shane Talkative was a chatterbox, never shutting up, no matter what. What a pain. He wore a white shirt that said "Feed me" on the front, and "I like cake" on the back in red print. He had on tight blue shorts and also had on white sneakers that he doodled pictures if Sandile on them.

Gavin West, he was a boy who always looked for the bright side of things, no matter how bad the situation was. It bothered people sometimes, but he had good intentions. He was wearing a generic shirt, generic pants, and generic trainers. He was chatting with Shane and joking around at the moment.

Lastly there was Shawn, he was nice, caring, athletic, smart, he was just a bit clumsy. He was still a good kid overall. He wore a red shirt and jeans, a blue baseball cap, a green leather jacket, some black running shoes, and a pair of sunglasses. Kana and Tori were talking about him a little bit until some sirens rang.

Kana was the only one who was nervous at this, since her friend had said a few things about factories and Golden Tickets. Once the sirens ended. A teenage boy with orange hair, a green v-neck shirt, a pair of navy blue jeans, and brown shoes came out the door of the factory. It was Trevor.

Trevor slowly walked over to the gate to the factory as the kids watched silently, except for the sound of Kana chewing her gum. Trevor pulled out a key and inserted it into a keyhole that looked unused. He turned the key and the gate opened. Trevor let the kids inside and locked the gate behind them.

Trevor walked back to the front door where the kids were waiting and introduced himself. "Hello dear children. My name is Trevor. I completed the Pokedex and now I run this factory that you are all awaiting to enter. You found the tickets, and now you get to explore the magical kingdom that is my factory" Trevor said soothingly.

The kids exchanged glances with each other as Trevor opened the door and locked it behind them once everyone came in. "Hey! Why did ya lock it?" Shane asked, "You can only go out through the exit. That door is an entrance only" Trevor explained. Kana seemed a little skeptical of this.

"So only one person will come out?" Kana asked. Trevor frowned at this and patted Kana's head. "Donny worry sweetheart, as long as you follow me and follow the rules, you'll be fine!" Trevor said. Kana nodded and walked along with the rest of the kids, just she just stayed towards the back of the group a little bit.

Trevor led the kids to a document with a bunch of rules on them. "Just sign at the bottom and we can start the tour!" Trevor explained as he handed the kids pens. "So what if I don't sign?" Dennis asked. Trevor looked over at him, "You have to wait here until the tour is over" Trevor explained calmly. Dennis nodded and signed the paper.

Trevor led the kids down a straight path, leading to a massive door. He stopped there, and gave a few more words to the kids. "Inside this door, is the land of Pokeballs. You will find all kinds of Pokeballs here. Great Balls, Moon Balls, Sport Balls, any kind! They are just behind this door. Are you ready?" Trevor asked. All of the kids nodded eagerly. Trevor slowly opened the door...


	4. Chapter 2

Trevor opened the door slowly for the kids and revealed the inside of his glorious factory. All the kids were stunned. The massive room the door led to was beautiful. There was a massive waterfall-like conveyor belt with the materials for Pokeballs on it, moving along the belt and into another section. There was a massive stairway that led down to the ground. Trevor then began to sing.

"Come with me, and you will see, a world of easy capturation!" Trevor sang as he led the kids down the staircase. "You know, this place looks fantastic!" Shane interrupted as he pointed at the conveyor belt. "That thing looks so cool too! It's like that thing at Clay's gym!" Shane pointed out.

Trevor glared at him, annoyed that his song was interrupted. "We'll carry on then. Forget the song" Trevor said as he led the kids down to the bottom of the staircase. "Feel free to look around! Observe my creation!" Trevor shouted as he let the kids run past him to see the factory.

Shawn and Anita were watching the conveyor belt while Yvette was watching the material come out from the top of the belt. "This crane finds anything that isn't good on the belt and dumps it into a bin that leads to the garbage disposal. Watch right now!" Trevor said as the crane arm picked up a piece of Pokeball material and tossed it into a huge bin.

Shane was busy talking to Kana who was looking at the beautiful scenery. "And I've won the Chanpions tournament in the PWT many times" Shane rambled on and on. Kana was getting fed up with this and turned to him. "Will you please shut up! You don't have to talk so much!" Kana snapped. Shane stopped talking for a second and walked away. Kana sighed with relief as she went back to looking around.

Tori was looking at a display case filled with all the different variants of Pokeballs available that were being made. One specifically caught her attention. "The Master Ball. Just like the old man said" Tori said to herself. She knew she wasn't supposed to touch anything, but she did anyway. She tried to yank open the display case, but the alarm went off, catching everyone's attention.

Trevor took out a remote and pressed a button that ended the alarm. "I told you kids not to touch anything. It's not safe" Trevor said as he and the rest of the kids went back to what they were doing. Tori stepped away from the display case and walked over to Trevor.

"Mister Trevor, can I have a Master Ball?" Tori asked. Trevor shook his head no and walked away from her, as if he didn't care. "Hey! I asked a question! I want that Master Ball!" Tori shouted. Trevor shook his head again and walked away from the angry Tori, who kicked a wall and hurt her foot.

Gavin was looking at the Net Balls with disgust as Trevor rang a bell. "It's time to move on to our next room!" Trevor declared. Everyone came over to him and followed him. "Come on Shane!" Trevor shouted, noticing that Shane wasn't with the group. Trevor looked over and saw Shane playing with the Pokeball material. "Shane! Don't do that!" Trevor yelled as he tried to run over to Shane.

It was too late however, as the crane arm yanked Shane up. "Gah! How do I get down?!" Shane shouted in a panic. The rest of the kids watched in horror except for Tori, she was laughing her butt off. "You can't get down you stupid idiot! Good bye!" Tori laughed as the crane arm dropped Shane into the bin as he screamed all the way down.

Trevor sighed in dissapointment as he walked back over to the kids. "This is why you shouldn't touch anything" Trevor said. Shawn turned towards Trevor. "Is he going to be all right?" Shawn asked. Trevor nodded his head. "He should be fine. We only turn on the garbage shredder on Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday" Trevor said.

Yvette sighed with relief, "Good Arceus that kid was annoying" Yvette said to herself. Tori laughed and hugged Yvette. "You're so funny! I totally agree! We can be total BFFs!" Tori said as she lifted up Yvette's skirt slowly, "This is totally out of fashion! We need to fix this" Tori said. Yvette slapped Tori's hand away and walked away from her hurriedly.

A bunch of Pikachus came out from the holes in the wall with small headsets. "What are they doing?" Gavin asked. "Yeah, are they going to help Shane?" Kana asked. Trevor shook his head no and walked over to the guard rail. "No, these Pikachu like to sing. They have those headsets so we can hear them, so let's listen shall we?" Trevor said as he motioned for the kids to come over to the bar.

The Pikachu got out a massive vacuum and hurled it into the bin. A Raichu walked into the middle of a circle made by the Pikachu and sang with them, using their headsets to translate the words.

 _"Pika, Pika, Pika-chu!_

 _We've got a perfect puzzle for you!_

 _What do you get when you talk all the time?_

 _A pain in the throat that hurts sublime!_

 _No one likes it so he fell with a bump._

 _Because he had, to, shut, up!_

 _Pika, Pika, Pika-chu!_

 _If you're not noisy then you will go far!_

 _You will live in happiness too!_

 _Like the Pika-chu and Rai-chu!"_

Trevor clapped as well as the kids. "Bravo! What a great show! Let's move on, shall we?" Trevor said as he led the kids past the bridge over the belt and into the next room where more fantastical things await. Kana kept chewing her gum as always, while receiving several elbows from Tori. "Think of Shane before you touch anything. You will be safe if you listen to me. Let's go!" Trevor warned as he opened the next door.

 **There you go! Shane is the first to go! I couldn't real work any situations with him that felt in character. Who do you think will be next? Answer in the reviews below! Anyway, have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 3

Trevor led the kids into another big room full of tables, all of them had Pikachus eating at them. "What is this? A cafeteria?" Anita asked. Trevor nodded his head yes and led the kids down a stairway to the tables. "Can I have one? I want a Pikachu!" Tori whined. Trevor sighed as he continued to guide them down the stairway while Tori kept whining.

"But I want a Pikachu! They're so cute! How much for one? My daddy can pay!" Tori whined more. "Can it you nit!" Kana snapped at her. Tori just glared at Kana and moved on. "This is essentially the Pikachu's break room. They eat, play, and talk amongst each other here" Trevor explained.

One of the Pikachus came up to Gavin with a cup of tea and held it out to him. "Go on, you can have it" Trevor said as Gavin picked up the cup, much to the Pikachu's joy as it went back to it's seat. Gavin took a quick sip and swallowed it down. "Ugh. This tastes like bitter almonds. At least it was free!" Gavin said trying to sound happy.

Trevor opened up another door and led the kids in. "Come on! We have places to go!" Trevor shouted as Dennis and Shawn ran to the door. Dennis was looking at one of his gadgets as he ran over to the group. "Up next is our cyanid- I mean liquid Pokeball room!" Trevor said to the kids as he opened the door.

The liquid Pokeball room was filled with bug type Pokemon weaving the materials for Pokeballs. "Wow! I have to get a picture of this!" Dennis said as he took out his camera. "It's really cool that you can get Pokemon to do this" Shawn complimented. Trevor smiled at the kids' comments and showed them around the room.

Yvette was especially curious about the room. She ran around the room, admiring the Butterfrees, the Vivillion, and all the others. "Where did you get all of them?" Yvette asked. "I caught them when I was younger and I bred them a little bit until I had enough. I still treat them fairly" Trevor said as he and the rest of the kids watched them.

Gavin was trying to calm himself down, he was terrified of bug-types. The Pokemon knew it too as they came closer and closer to him. Trevor held a finger to his mouth to give a signal to the children. "Don't make any loud noises, they may attack you" Trevor warned the kids as the Pokemon hovered above them.

Trevor started to guide the kids away from the Pokemon and out of them room, but Gavin shouted in fear. "Get away from me! There is nothing positive about you!" Gavin shouted as he ran. The Pokemon caught up with him however and lifted him up. "What are they doing with him?" Shawn asked.

The kids watched as the Pokemon took Gavin and dumped a bunch of honey on him and hung him on a rack with a string shot. "They want to eat him. It's not their mealtime yet, so let's move on shall we?" Trevor said as the Pikachus came into the room.

Trevor stopped walking and turned back to the Pikachus. "I think they have another song for us. Let's listen shall we?" Trevor suggested as the rest of the kids watched the Pikachus. They made a circle and got ready to sing.

 _Pika, Pika, Pika-chu!_

 _We've got another puzzle for you!_

 _What do you get when you only seek good?_

 _When you see bad you'll go crazy you could!_

 _Searching for good is not the best choice!_

 _Not everything is good like your voice!_

 _Pika, Pika, Pika-chu!_

 _If you're not brisk then you will go far!_

 _You will live in happiness too!_

 _Like us Pika-chu and Rai-chu!_

The Pikachus bowed and walked away as Trevor and Yvette clapped. "Brilliant show wasn't it? Let's move along now, we don't want to lose anymore kids!" Trevor said as he guided the kids into a hallway to the next room. "Mister Trevor, what's gonna happen to Gavin?" Anita asked. Trevor paused for a moment and then gave his answer. "I'll stop the Pokemon when I feel like it. We have to finish the tour, and we're just getting started!" Trevor said as he led the six kids down the hall, onto the next room.

Kana was still chewing her piece of gum, yet louder than before. "My Arceus, I should make a silencer for your gum!" Dennis complained. Kana stuck her tongue out at Dennis and then went back to chewing it. "I really hope you go next" Tori said to Kana as they reached the next door. Trevor opened it rather quickly, showing the kids what was inside.

 **That's another chapter for you! So Gavin is now gone as well! Who will be next? Leave your opinions in the reviews below! Anyway, have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 4

Trevor opened the door to reveal a room full of different Pokeballs being tested by the Pikachus. "This is the testing room! We see if the Pokeballs work, then we ship them out!" Trevor explained as he closed the door behind them. Yvette just stared in awe as the rest of the kids ran up to the Pikachus in the testing field.

Yvette turned to Trevor and smiled at him, "This place is amazing! I wish I could run it. Everything is on schedule and is all really nice. How did you do it?" Yvette asked. Trevor paused for a moment when hearing this. "She's the one. She's the one who can inherit the factory" Trevor thought to himself.

Yvette was waiting for an answer as Trevor stared at nothing. "Mr. Trevor?" Yvette said as she tried to get his attention. "Oh yes, I do take pride in my work. I caught and bred all the Pikachus myself" Trevor explained. Yvette nodded her head and joined the rest of the kids in looking at the testing.

Anita was watching the Pikachus throw the Pokeballs at each other when Shawn walked up to her. "What's up? The Pikachus are pretty cool aren't they?" Shawn said as he watched them as well. Anita blushed slightly at Shawn and continued to watch the Pikachus with Shawn.

There was a special conveyor belt that was in the testing room that was producing little pellets of chewable food. "What are these? They look like gum!" Kana asked as Trevor and a few of the other kids walked over to it. "That's the Pikachu's chewy food. They chew it and get nutrients. Why?" Trevor explained as Kana picked a piece up.

Kana was about to eat it before Trevor interrupted her. "I wouldn't do that. It's made just for Pikachus, no human has tried it before!" Trevor warned. Kana blew his warning off and popped the piece into her mouth. "Mm mm! It tastes like Moomoo Milk!" Kana exclaimed as she chewed it.

"Whoa! Kana, you're getting-" Dennis began as Tori put a hand over his mouth. "Don't say anything!" Tori whispered. Tori was smiling as she knew that Kana was next to go. Kana kept chewing the food as she started to get fat. "She's becoming bigger and bigger! Kana! Spit it out!" Yvette shouted. Kana did so and the swelling stopped. Yet she still had gained about fifty pounds.

Trevor threw the food into the trash and frowned at Kana. "I'm dissapointed. You didn't even listen to me. I warned you" Trevor said with a sigh. Tori laughed as she slapped Kana's belly. "Ha ha! You're so fat!" Tori teased as she walked ahead. Kana put her gum back in her mouth and chewed extra loud around Tori for fun.

Trevor took the kids to the next room which had an assortment of new Pokeballs that hadn't been sold ever before. "We'll come back here later. We have some more important rooms to see today" Trevor said as he rushed the kids to another door and opened it.

The room had all sorts of technology and computers and TVs and such in it. "This is like heaven..." Dennis thought to himself. "This is our commercial room. This is where we shoot commercials and such. Dennis approached the first computer and looked at the buttons on it.

"This one records, this downloads, so many things!" Dennis exclaimed. "Remember what I said" Trevor said. "Yeah, you don't wanna end up like fatso over here!" Tori laughed as she pointed at Kana. Kana blew a bubble at Tori's face and popped it in her face.

Dennis looked at all the keyboards and touch screens in the room and jumped with joy. Which one would he press first? Many thoughts ran through his mind. He decided on a simple big red button and slammed it down. A Pikachu walked up to him and tried to pull him away from the machines, but a laser from pushing the button zapped them both as they fell to the ground.

Trevor sighed with anger and didn't even bother saying anything. "Let's just move on and leave Dennis here. We don't need him on this tour" Trevor said as he guided the kids to the next room. "Five of us left. It's like he planned this all out" Kana thought to herself as they moved on to the next room.

When Dennis woke up, he was speechless when he saw himself lying on the ground beside him. "Oh no, I know what happened. We switched. I have to fix this!" Dennis said as he ran back up to the control panel. "Which button was it? I can't remember!" Dennis thought to himself as a crowd of Pikachus circled him. "Hey... Are you here to sing a song?" Dennis asked. "Yes we are newbie. Sing with us" one of them said.

 _Pika, Pika, Pika-chu!_

 _Our guest has a puzzle for you!_

 _What do you get with a an average PC?_

 _A whole lot a viruses for you and me!_

 _Why do you always go online?_

 _You'll never get a chance to shine!_

 _Pika, Pika, Pika-chu!_

 _If you're greedy you'll end up like me!_

 _You can live in happiness too!_

 _Like the Pikachu and Raichu!_

The other Pikachus hugged him happily once they were done, "You did great!" one them said. Dennis smiled a little bit but then pointed to his body, "I need to change back and get to the others! I would love to stay with you guys, but I can't!" Dennis explained. One of them nodded their head, "Don't worry one bit. We'll fix you up. Just play with us for a bit" one of the Pikachus said as he grabbed Dennis's arm and ran off with him.

 **There is another chapter! Sorry if anyone likes Dennis. He just had to go. Anyway vote on you think will go next in the reviews! Have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 5

The kids had been guided down a hallway with Trevor. "It's getting dangerous. Kids keep disappearing, and he barely cares!" Anita whispered to Shawn. "Don't say anything to him, he might make you next" Shawn whispered back as Trevor reached another door.

The kids suddenly stopped at the door and waited for Trevor to open it. "Before we go inside this room, I wanted to ask you all a question. Are you hungry?" Trevor asked. Tori nodded her head and pushed the door open. "Hey! Get back here!" Trevor shouted as he chased after Tori who had ran into the room.

The rest of the kids followed after Trevor and Tori. "This room is boring! It's just a table and six chairs!" Tori complained as she sat down in one of the chairs. "This is the lunch room. That's why I asked if you were hungry." Trevor explained. Tori just rolled her eyes as the rest of the kids sat down in the other four chairs.

"What'a for lunch?" Shawn asked. A Gardevoir walked into the room with a platter in her hands which had sandwiches and drinks. The Gardevoir placed the platter on the table and handed everyone a plate with a sandwich and a drink each. Yvette licked her lips at the sight of the food. She never ate food very much because of where she lived.

While Kana wasn't looking, Tori took out a few small pellets and slipped them in Kana's sandwich. "Since we are halfway through our tour, I decided we could have some sandwiches" Trevor said as he sat down with the kids. Everyone started eating their sandwiches as soon as Trevor sat down.

Yvette quickly wolfed down her sandwich and gulped down her drink in about five seconds and leaned back in her chair. "I don't know how she found a golden ticket with her state of lifestyle" Anita commented. "She probably just got lucky, like the rest of us" Shawn answered as Anita smiled at him.

Tori snickered as she watched Kana take a bite of her sandwich. "Hmmm, this sandwich is rather chewy..." Kana thought as she kept chewing it loudly. Kana was getting bigger and bigger after each chew. The pellets were releasing gallons of Moomoo milk every bite.

"You're about to get what's coming to you" Tori laughed as she noticed Kana was beginning to seemingly inflate. "Y-You! Y-You did t-this!" Kana cried as she fell off her chair, still raplidly getting fatter. The everyone stopped eating and looked over at Kana. Trevor sighed as Kana kept getting bigger.

"Help!" Kana yelled in panic as her clothes began to tear. Trevor shook his head, "It's much too late for you Kana. Sorry. Everyone close their eyes!" Trevor commanded as everyone turned away and covered their faces. Tears ran down Kana's face as she knew what was about to happen.

POP! That was the sound that made everyone turn back towards Kana, but she wasn't there. "She's gone! We finally get to stop listening to her chew!" Tori cheered as everyone else just stared at her with disgust. "That's wrong" Shawn said as he, Anita, Yvette, and Trevor got up from the table.

"Kids... I'm sorry you had to see that. Let's just move on to the next room" Trevor said as everyone followed Trevor to the next door. They all hoped Kana was happy now, and in a happier place, except for Tori of course, she was still laughing hysterically.


End file.
